


Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

by lemonteapoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonteapoodles/pseuds/lemonteapoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel/Reincarnation!AU. Kageyama comes home to find that Hinata still hasn’t returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

**Author's Note:**

> Kagehina week: Day 7 (Universe) Thanks so much to my baes egg-xuberance and mydramaticflair (@tumblr) for proofreading and beta-ing my work. This fic would be nothing without them ;-; Also, this monster was written in 2 days im sorry if it seems rushed :0

The sound of the cannons throb in his ear, and Kageyama thinks his ear drums might burst at any given moment. He takes refuge behind a large rock, the dead grass beneath him pierce his hands like a knife. Thoughts of death and the smell of blood invade his senses, but he keeps a firm grasp on his ears, in hopes of drowning out some of the sound. _Boom, Boom, Boom._ His breath catches in his throat, but he keeps himself huddled up in a fetus-like position. His comrades are probably out there, dying for him. What a coward he was. He could even hear one of them as they scream for dear life, charging towards the enemy with a gun. The sound of a gunshot resonates throughout the field followed by a loud thud. Kageyama does not know which one of them fell dead. Suddenly, the bombs stop, and he slowly inches his palms away from his sensitive ears. He feels relief course through his body, as his tense muscles start to soften and relax.

 

“Kageyama…” He hears someone call out. Kageyama almost jumps at the sound of his name, and he turns towards his right. A middle-aged, black-haired man is laying there, ochre grass spread out beneath him. His clothes are tattered and bloody, Kageyama’s thought processes stop for a while as he mentally panics. The moment he regains his composure, he staggers towards his comrade, tripping on the way. When he reaches his side, he looks him in the eye. The man was about to die, Kageyama knew this much, but part of him wanted him to stay. He takes a moment to look towards the battlefield, bodies strewn everywhere, blood stained grass shone in the sunlight. Everyone was dead. He didn’t want to go home alone. After all, he was only saved by his spinelessness, and this way, his comrades were forced to die for him. Saving him was the least he could do.

 

“You’re not dying here,” he whispered to him, “Not now.” Kageyama musters whatever strength was left in his weak body, and hoists the man up on his back, carrying him, at least until help comes. He pushes himself to stand up, blood rushing to his legs and toes. He tries to take his mind off of the strain that his body is in right now, and soon enough, his once tired legs become numb. He continues on, walking off towards the city, which is probably in ashes. He hopes that there might be a makeshift infirmary somewhere amidst all of the rubble. Kageyama struggles to keep himself balanced as he walks through the forest, his bare feet getting caught in rocks and thorns. He could sniff the metallic scent of blood in the air as he drags him and his comrade through the thick foliage. He tries to empty his mind, tries to forget about what he left back home. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest at the thought of his siblings and parents, he wants to go home, he wants to lay in his bed, he fills his mind with thoughts of things that he didn’t want to think about.

 

In the distance, Kageyama sees an open-roof truck, riding out through the clearing. The next few seconds all pass by in a blur, and Kageyama feels his body go limp. The last thing he hears is the sound of people rushing to help him along with the man on his back. He smiles, and knows that everything is going to be all right, even if he’ll be long dead by the time the other man wakes up. God knows he was sent into the world to save his comrade, after all.

 

~~~.~~~

 

In fiction and in mythology, people have always described angels as celestial beings who more often than not, commit acts of good with the intention of helping others. People imagine them as tall, luminous, and human-like, always dressed in white robes that glow even in the darkest of caves. Although they are quite wrong, angels are not quite as luminous nor even near as perfect as those described in such fiction and mythology. They are imperfect; they aren’t entirely as good-natured either. In this world, angels are beings who are sent on earth to serve a purpose. Whether it’s a bad one or a good one, they are sent to earth with one goal: to carry out that purpose. They are born into the world, they serve their purpose, and then they die. Normally, when angels are sent to the earth, they are wiped of their memories. It will be given back to them once they have returned to heaven.

 

Kageyama is one of those angels.

 

Kageyama stirs when he wakes up, feeling soft cotton sheets beneath him. He sighs in comfort and buries himself within the pillow and bedding. The soreness from his back and the soles of his feet are gone. Idle thoughts swim in his mind, he ponders on one in particular. He doesn’t let the thought plague him for long as he slowly drifts into a state between consciousness and sleep. And he lies there for a moment, he can hear the quiet sound of birds chirping, and it only serves to lull him into sleep. Although he wasn’t quite ready for what was in store for him the very next second.

 

He very suddenly develops a brain splitting migraine, and the next second he was on the floor, cringing in extreme discomfort. He couldn’t think anymore, and he felt his body curling into a fetal position, much like the one he was in when he hid behind the rock during the horrendous bombing in his last life. He suddenly loses grip of everything, he feels like he’s falling from a tall mountain, and his heart pounds in his chest. He had half a mind to clutch onto his throbbing head, trying to keep the migraine at bay. He felt like his head was going to explode at any given moment. And suddenly, he feels memories flooding into his mind. Memories of his past lives, memories of the people he has loved and people who had become his friends. The memories continue to arise back to him as his migraine slowly starts to dissipate. And after everything that has come back to him, the image of an orange haired boy seems to cling onto him.

 

“Hinata…” he whispers under his breath. Abruptly, the door opens and a man walks in, white robes swinging around him. Kageyama remembers him as Daichi, the captain. He had an air of compassion and gentleness; his soft eyes look into his. “Have you gotten your memories back yet?” he smiles, as he lends Kageyama one of his hands. Kageyama nods stiffly, taking the offer, standing up, though he was a bit shaky to start off with. “How was it?” Daichi asks casually, as Kageyama falls back down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Horrible.”

 

Daichi can only laugh quietly as he nods. “Well, just rest for the day, God knows you need it.” A few silent moments pass between them before Daichi turns back towards the door to leave after a curt nod. His footsteps resonate throughout the room. “Wait,” Kageyama says quickly. Daichi turns back to him with raised eyebrows. “Hinata,” he says softly, “Where is he?” Kageyama feels something tugging on his heart, like something’s missing. He felt lonely, to an extent, like a part of him was missing. Daichi smiles sadly at him, “He’s not yet back, Kageyama. He’s still down there.”

 

“It’s been twenty lifetimes in a row already,” he says stubbornly, “when will he be back? When will his cycle end?”

 

“We don’t know, Kageyama” there’s a pause, “The duration of a cycle depends on the angel themselves. Usually they’d return after having lived one lifetime… I’m not too sure about Hinata. It’s quite the rare case.” A cycle is the amount of reincarnations it takes before an angel returns to heaven. In this case, Hinata has been stuck in a cycle for 20 lifetimes; it’s not too often that something like this occurs.

 

After that Kageyama can tell Daichi was in a hurry to leave the tense atmosphere as he shuts the door behind him. He felt apologetic but he still can’t shake off the feeling of yearning. It’s been so long since he’s seen Hinata, more than a thousand years. He doesn’t remember much of the romance that had developed between them, but he feels it lying within the recesses of his memories; the memory of his touch, the memory of his voice, and the memory of his presence. Kageyama longs to feel them again, but he’s not quite sure because, God, it’s been so long and he’s not sure if he actually still knows how to feel those things. For so long it’s just been him and the image of the orange-haired boy is distorted in his mind. He wants it to be clear again, he wants to remember.

 

Kageyama swings both his legs off the edge of the bed, and sits there for a moment, all in silence. He looks around himself to see that he was in a hospital-like room. After every mission, angels are always sent to this place. They call it the Catacomb, a place where angels rest after having lived their lives. Although Kageyama never favored the Catacomb, it always reminded him of human hospitals. The intoxicating scent of anesthesia always sticks in his nose; it makes him want to throw up. The white walls make him feel caged and claustrophobic. He needed to get out of there, anywhere but there. He stands up, his legs albeit like jelly, but he pushes himself out the door, still in the gown that was provided for him. The first thing he sees are mercenaries: angels that work in the Catacomb. He makes an effort to hide himself, crouching down low so as to not be seen. They seem to pay him no mind, and he slowly walks out of the building.

 

The moment he steps out he’s immediately met with the blaring sun and green grass and trees. He breathes a sigh of relief, and for the first time since he had come back, he smiles. He doesn’t exactly favor being cooped up inside a room for too long. Immediately, his feet seem to move out of their own accord towards a place Kageyama had longed to be in for so long: home. The place was lively and bright. In heaven, it is always summertime.  It reminded him so much of Hinata, who was all smiles and giggles. He was a little ball of energy, he gave Kageyama life, and he gave him meaning. So despite the bright sun and extremely green grass, everything seemed a bit more dull than usual. The color drains from the grass and flowerbeds. In due time he finally reaches the house he shares with Hinata. A small yellow home beside the river and out in the forest; here, it was peaceful more than anything. Here, it was home.

 

The moment he walks inside he sees that there was a coat of dust that coated his furniture and belongings, after being left alone for a couple lifetimes. He realizes that he doesn’t mind so much and basks in reminiscence of the moments he had shared with Hinata in this tiny home. He remembers bickering over simple things, cooking meals together, laughing over the funniest of jokes, and progressively, they became more and more intimate with each moment they shared; here, it was where they had built a nest of their love.

 

That night, Kageyama has a dream, a memory of the last time he had ever been with Hinata.

 

_They were sitting on the edge of the heavens, their feet dangling off of the land. Below them lays the earth, in all its green and blue glory. They both had been in the heavens for far too long and were going to go back to the earth, to be born. Maybe they’d reincarnate and live a few more lives, then go back to heaven to rest for a while. Although there was an air of reluctance about Hinata that night. Kageyama could feel him; he could feel that there was something irking his lover. Though he keeps quiet for a short while, deciding on what the right words to say were. Somehow, Hinata’s troubled aura seemed to affect him too, and soon enough he too was feeling somewhat anxious. There was something not right. He’s been with Hinata for thousands of years; he’s never felt this type of emotion emanate from him. “Hinata,” Kageyama says, “Is there something bothering you?” This seemed to pique Hinata’s attention, and soon enough he turns to him with a small frown. “Somethings not right.”_

_Kageyama finds that his frown is contagious, “What’s not right?”_

_Hinata shifts in his seat and scratches the back of his head rather sheepishly, “It’s not really anything to fret over. Just a feeling.”_

_“Tell me, Hinata,” Kageyama says, worried._

_“I just— I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other for a while,” He said quickly, his words getting mixed up._

_“Why not? Is it something I did? Or—“_

_“No,” he said quickly, cutting him off, “I’ll live many long lives, and a long cycle. I might not return for quite a while. I can feel it.”_

_Kageyama sighs and reaches out to take Hinata’s smaller hand in his. They stay like that for quite some time before Kageyama says anything. “Then I’ll be here, waiting for you to come back.”_

_Hinata’s expression twinkles, “Do you promise?”_

_“I do.”_

 

“I do.” he whispers to himself quietly in his sleep, smiling all the while.

 

~~~.~~~

 

The following morning when Kageyama wakes up he smells the scent of coffee and the sound of a whistling pot. His mind is still fuzzy from sleep, and he drifts back into unconsciousness, and forgets about the smell of coffee for a moment longer. But soon enough he’s back to his senses, and sits up quickly on his bed. He sniffs the air, and the scent is still there. Now it smells more like toast. He hastily gets out of bed and trudges quickly out the door, rounding the hallway and into the kitchen. He stops halfway after being met with a recognizable face. There is someone standing by the stove, and Kageyama thinks his face is familiar. “Tobio!” Kageyama is a bit taken aback as he stares at his face. He knew this man; he just couldn’t put his finger on it. And after a few moments the man frowns playfully, waving a spatula around, “You don’t remember me?” he says pouting, “So mean, Tobio-chan!”

 

“Even after leaving the Catacomb so abruptly yesterday without even a goodbye,” he says teasingly, “I see you still haven’t learned any manners at all!”

 

He glares at the frivolous man for a moment and then it hits him, “Oikawa?”

 

“Bingo! I thought it’d take you sooner to remember,” he says, “I’m disappointed, Tobio.”

 

“Shut up, what are you doing here?”

 

Kageyama remembers Oikawa as one of his superiors back when was new. Oikawa had been the one to teach him the ropes, and introduce him to everyone. Oikawa taught him almost everything he knew today, the young-looking man was ancient. He was one of the people he trusted the most.

 

He chuckles as if the answer had been obvious, “The captain sent me here. I mean, as the head of the mercenaries I think I should take responsibility after having one of my patients run away yesterday.”

 

Kageyama scowls at Oikawa, “You know I hate the Catacomb.”

 

“And I hate the forest! And you don’t see me complaining here at all, Tobio-chan.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come here.”

 

There’s a small pause when the lighthearted feel of the atmosphere becomes replaced by tension and Oikawa smiles sadly at him, “You don’t want me here,” he starts, “But you need me here.”

 

“I don’t need anyone!” he shouts, at nothing in particular. His hands are clenched at his side, and the feelings that he had forgotten the night before had suddenly come running back to him. The feeling of loneliness, sadness, and the grief of missing his lover. It felt like a slap to the face, a wake-up call. He didn’t ask for all of this pain. His once somewhat peaceful morning turns sour.

 

“You can need me, if you want. I’ll be here. We’re all here for you; Daichi and the others.”

 

When Kageyama is silent, Oikawa continues, “We’re not asking you to replace Hinata. We’re doing this because you’re important to us.”

 

Oikawa gives his shoulder a hearty pat and smiles, “Breakfast?”

 

“…Yeah.”

 

~~~.~~~

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Kageyama spends his days lazing about his house, and thinking about Hinata. _Hinata, Hinata Hinata._ He felt cursed. He had all of this free time coupled with the fact that he had absolutely nothing to do. His thoughts plague him, and he’s left much too aloof and discouraged to actually do anything productive. It bothers him, how the only thing that manages to surface in his thoughts is how lonely he was, Just how much self-pity did he need to wallow in before he actually got up and did something for himself? He thinks it’s selfish, how he just wants to stop thinking about the orange-haired boy, and enjoy himself even just for a day. A part of him knows he owes himself as much, although as much as he wanted to, he knows he can’t just simply forget even for just a few minutes. Kageyama wants to forget, so, so, so badly. But he feels greedy. But maybe it’s just what he needed.

 

An hour later Kageyama finds himself standing in front of Daichi’s office. His clammy hands reach for the doorknob, turning it over. “Hello?” He hears Daichi mutter a ‘come in,’ and Kageyama enters the room. When the captain sees him, he seems somewhat surprised but still welcomes him inside. “What is it, Kageyama?” He appears to be busy with paperwork, as he signs away at them, not looking up at him.

 

His hands are clasped behind his back as he opens his mouth to speak, “I want a new mission, I want to be reincarnated already.”

 

Daichi seems taken aback for a moment, and he finally looks up at Kageyama from his paperwork. The shock on his face leaves as quickly as it had come and Daichi says to him, “Why so soon? You only just got back from the last one. Wait a few years.” By now Daichi seems worried about him, Kageyama could sense that Daichi knew there was a hidden motive behind his request. Although Kageyama wasn’t really keen from the start on keeping it hidden. “It’ll help me kill some time,” he mutters pathetically, “While I wait for Hinata.”

 

Daichi sighs, “Why don’t you rest some more? Are you not tired from your last life?” he continues, “You’re soul might be put in too much strain if you keep reincarnating at this pace.”

 

It was like this, too, before. The last time he’d been in heaven, he’d been filled with so much grief that he forced Daichi to let him reincarnate too soon. Of course, being the forceful bastard he was Daichi was obligated to comply. Though he guesses that their spat had been futile seeing as that even after being reincarnated in one too many eras, time still hasn’t given back his lover. But still, he pushes him, “Please, Daichi.”

 

“No,” he says; he sounded almost apologetic.

 

“Please,” he continues to beg.

 

Daichi doesn’t say anything for a few seconds before he sighs, “This is the last, Kageyama.”

 

Kageyama smiles sadly. He has hope in his chest this time.

 

~~~.~~~

 

It’s been nearly a week since he had his negotiation with the captain. Oikawa and Daichi are there to see him off at the edge of the heavens. And again, Kageyama feels a sort of yearning in his chest. He’ll definitely miss the both of them, he’ll miss their advice, and he’ll miss the feeling of being cared for. Though for now he knows it’s what’s he wanted, his one selfish wish. He turns to see Daichi and Oikawa grinning at him, and he feels a weight lift off of his chest. Seeing them happy seems to take an effect on him. He smiles back, albeit unsure, though a firm pat on the back coming from Daichi turns his unsure smile into a beaming one. Oikawa’s teasing expression also helped lighten the atmosphere. And right now is probably the happiest he has ever been in over a thousand years after Hinata had left him. With this, he knows that everything will be okay. He knows his soul is strong enough to handle a few more reincarnations. It seems that they know it too, trusting him enough to actually let him do it. “Good luck,” they say in unison.

 

Kageyama nods, and inches towards the edge, staring down at the earth below him; it glows with life and opportunities. He takes a deep breath, and takes one last look at them both behind him. And finally, he jumps. He falls, and falls, and falls. The trip down is long. Kageyama can feel excitement pounding in his veins, as he stretches his limbs outwards, laughing loudly. His clothes rustle violently due to the air resistance. The image of the earth below him becomes bigger and bigger every passing moment as he continues to fall. Everything else that lapsed between then and his landing become a blur. He starts to forget, and he continues to let go. His heavy heart becomes light and a wave of innocence and purity wash over him. And in a matter of a few seconds, he has completely forgotten. Everything is suddenly new to him. The next thing he hears are the cries of a newborn baby. “Congratulations! It’s a boy!”

 

The next few years of his childhood go by so fast, and the next thing he knows he was finally in his first year of high school. In this lifetime, Kageyama is a volleyball player. The moment he first steps into the school gym he hears an accusatory shout, “Hey! What the hell are you doing here, punk?”

 

Kageyama turns around to see an orange-haired boy considerably smaller than him. He acts a little too cocky for his height and build; he was completely lame, Kageyama decides. Though he recognizes him as the shrimp from one the teams he played against when he was still in middle school. There had always been something unbearably familiar about him, something Kageyama couldn’t possibly put his finger on. The orange haired boy charges towards him, “My name is Hinata Shouyo,” he boasts, “Don’t forget it!”

 

Kageyama feels his cheeks warm up, and he doesn’t know how to respond, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind, “Idiot.”

 

He doesn’t know why but it feels as though a gaping wound that’s been causing him so much pain has finally sealed up. As though his once hollow heart had become whole at last. How ridiculous.

 

~~~.~~~

 

 

 

 


End file.
